Recuerdos
by charis-chan
Summary: Mi primer trabajo en Español. Monólogo interior de nuestra Bruja Buena favorita. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos

Me siento en la cornisa de la ventana. A lo lejos un rayo cae y su trueno retumba las paredes. Contra el vidrio las gotas de lluvia resbalan, creando caminos y perdiéndose más allá de donde las pueda ver. Mi aliento crea una delgada capa de vaho cada vez que exhalo y, por unos pequeños instantes, me impide ver esos ojos turbados que ya bien conozco.

Me siento y veo a la distancia, trato de ver más allá de la luz intensa de esta ciudad, pero la oscuridad no es más que eso en el negro de la tormenta, por más que lo intente no puedo ver por donde desapareciste. ¿Por qué no te seguí cuando tuve oportunidad?

Todos los días pienso que podría haber sido si mi miedo no me hubiese consumido. Todos los días me imagino a tu lado, luchando por creencias que aún hoy no son más que sueños, sueños que nunca van a ser hechos realidad. Todos los días cierro los ojos y te veo, veo tu sonrisa, veo tu seguridad, veo tu fortaleza, veo tu miedo, veo tu soledad.

Recuerdo las sonrisas que me dabas todas las mañanas, cuando te encontraba en clase. Recuerdo todas las cejas alzadas, cuando hacia una pregunta que era estúpida. Recuerdo la pasión detrás de tus ojos cuando defendáis tu causa. Recuerdo tus obsesiones con los libros, como tenía que rogarte para que los dejara y pasaras un poco de tiempo conmigo. Recuerdo cuando me dejaste, cuando me diste ese último beso, cuando te fuiste volando por esa ventana.

Creo que me arrepentiré toda la vida. Deje que te escaparas y no hice nada para ir contigo. Pero creo que ya no puedo seguir recriminándome… eso fue hace años, no hay razón para llorar por lo que no se puede cambiar.

Me siento en la cornisa de la ventana y me observo. Hoy, como todas las noches, miro el reflejo de una coraza sin alma, de unos ojos sin vida, de una sonrisa falsa. Después de que la tormenta pase volveré a mi cama y agarraré tu almohada y tratarle de inhalar lo que queda de tu aroma en ella. Y lloraré, lloraré aunque no importe, aunque no valga la pena, hasta caer dormida y soñar contigo… y despertar, para ver que no importa cuánto le ruegue al cielo.

Después de todo, moriste por lo que creíamos correcto.

Charis~chan 2010.10


	2. Petition

Paste your document here

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

2FaceMyFate

Feifei08

charis~chan

There is a petition online at change org. Sign it, please. Just go there and search fanfiction. You'll see it when it comes up. Support your fellow readers and writers by signing this petition. Thank you all for you support and for reading my stories.

...


End file.
